User blog:Baluar/Chapter 11? I've lost the count
Damn, this is delayed... ---- It seems that Rachel had even more things up her sleeve that I had thought of. Apparently, there’s a huge Aragami here… one that resembles a Vajra armored with God Arc soldier armor. I had thought Blood had killed every last experiment of hers (that was what Robb told me, anyway), but it seems they were wrong. Rachel seems to have an endless supply of “dolls to play with”… Since we brought our Arcs with us, we can battle the monster. It is not that different when compared to an average Vajra, although its armor is extremely resilient to damage and we can only attack it in the joints. But, just as we kill it (after a while of bouncing or Arcs off its plated armor), another monstrous spawn appears… a metallic Ogretail? And I was thinking this day was weird enough already… The Ogretail proves to be quite the match, actually. Its skin is made of some powerful metal of Aragami origin that can bounce off our attempts to kill it with our blades. It only goes down when we attack it with our guns… Blaze was completely useless (it actually got in fire and became even more dangerous), so we took it down with Spark. Electric shocks proved too much for it to handle. Baluar devours its body… that fiery material could prove interesting in building a Blade part for my God Arc. I just wish I could get some… We go further inside the underground laboratory, fighting other abominations as we search for Claudius (Ogretail-sized Quadrigas? What the hell?). The laboratory is huge, but there is no apparent way out of it. So, we spend hours inside, fighting increasingly abhorrent monsters… for instance, the last ones didn’t even have a recognizable form, they were just blobs of meat. Eventually, my desire is answered and we fight another metallic Ogretail. I get to devour its body, but I think its electric-conducting properties are of more interest to me. Anyway, the facility just goes on forever. The way out doesn’t seems to get near… Eventually, though, we get there. There’s a huge opening in the wall that seems to lead to some really cold place. I remember that, when we were about to leave the Far East Branch, we began to receive missions in an icy canyon where cold got inside your bones. It’s a shame, but it seems we’re going to have to go there… Back with my normal clothes, I’m gonna feel the cold… In the actual place, for once, we cross ways with monsters we already knew beforehand: God Arc soldiers. But there are red ones for some reason, and they move around wildly, as if they had lost any semblance of control anything might have had over them. They are even fighting normal DEMAS, but it seems we make a better target, because whenever any God Arc soldier spots us, it leaves what it was doing instantly to give us chase. Or rather, they’d chase us if they had any chance. Most of the time, they are down even before they can get close to us. And when they are not, we take care of them with our blades. In a clearing, we see a distant human figure standing alone in the middle, just as if she was waiting for us… It might be a trap, but we didn’t fight our way through dozens of Aragami just to return to base when we are so near of the end. Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic